


The Last Reset

by fangirl_randomness



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable stuffies, Bad Puns, F/M, Genocide Flashbacks, I'm Bad At Tagging, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sans Is Keeping Secrets, random scenarios, slight mention of depression, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_randomness/pseuds/fangirl_randomness
Summary: (WARNING! Spoilers for all Undertale routes! Please do not read if you wish to play and experience the game for yourself)Life was going as planned.Frisk has finally broken the Barrier, and everything seems peaceful.Suddenly, uyejtasdkfty9bd xcnvbjnk[lk6jtzg nbm,.htrd75sztgdbvcCALIBRI HAS ARRIVED, MOTHERF*CKERS(and I am currently holding the laptop so Frisk can't reach it)***A (quick) summary of Calibri is:Calibri is the middle child of the skeleton siblings, and considers herself to be the most levelheaded of the three. Only Sans knew about her, so when she mysteriously showed up at their doorstep one day, nobody knew what to think or expect. Turns out, Sans had been using a shielding magic to prevent them from seeing her room, which, ironically, was in between Sans and Papyrus' rooms. Now, let the chaos begin!





	1. Chapter 1

Frisk sighed exasperatedly. “Calibri, that’s enough.” She was standing in the kitchen of Sans and Papyrus’ house having a heated debate; whispered, of course, seeing as Sans was hiding from his work (again) and sleeping in the living room.

“Sans and Frisk, sitting in a tree-”

“Calibri!” Frisk whisper-yelled. “Stop it! He’s _right there!“_

Calibri pouted. “But it’s so fun to tease you.”

Frisk made a face, then turned away from Papyrus’ and Sans’ long-lost sister. She was the middle child of the two, and her personality reflected that, too. She usually wasn’t too introverted, but when she was, something was usually wrong. However, she was very laid-back, and didn’t mind going on the occasional adventure with Papyrus. Calibri was a major shipper, so her, Mettaton, Alphys, and Undyne got along perfectly. Unfortunately for Frisk, that meant they ganged up on her and Sans and yelled to the world, “SHIP! SHIP! SHIP!”

Calibri patted Frisk’s head a couple times, then looked down. Noticing how she seemed to be looking at something, Calibri followed her gaze…...right to Sans, who was currently sleeping on the couch. “Oooooh,” she whispered. “Why don’t you go join him?”

She blushed, and looked pointedly away from her. “S-shut up.” Frisk was starting to wish that the long-lost sister was still long-lost. “Go make out with Mettaton or something.”

“Maybe I will,” Calibri countered. “At least something would happen. With you two, it’s like everything is on rewind.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I _mean_ , you two used to hang out all the time. Now you barely speak to each other.”

“And _how_ would you know that?”

“I asked Papyrus. And it seems that you’ve gone further with _him_ than with Sans.”

“H-he told you!?!?” She blushed even more than before. “That wasn’t my doing, he kind of…..assumed? Either way, that doesn’t count.” Calibri giggled.

“Hey, guys? That sounds like a very interesting conversation you got going there,” a voice spoke up. “Mind if you get me up to _date_ on it?”

Frisk slowly turned from a light pink to a deep crimson. “S-Sans?”

“Yeah?”

“Y-you heard?”

“Yeah.”

_“Everything?”_

“Everything.” She let out a loud wail. Sans turned around on the couch to face a Frisk who had covered their face with their sweater. “Hey, kiddo?”

She shook her head and mumbled something indistinguishable.

“Sorry, what?” Calibri piped up.

There was a muffled yell, and Sans chuckled. “Come here.”

Frisk stumbled to where she had heard his voice last and sat down.

“Hey, kid?” Sans’ muffled voice came from somewhere under her. “You’re kinda _crushing_ me.”

She wailed even louder than before, and fell sideways onto the actual couch.

Calibri snickered. “She knows. We were just talking about that. Right, Frisk?” She thought for a second. “Wait, no. we were talking about how she was crushing _on_ you.”

Sans’ grin widened. “So is Calibri telling the truth?” Frisk didn’t respond. “Come on, kid, you know you can tell me.” She hid deeper in her sweater.

“Come on, _kiddo_ , you can tell _me_.” Calibri mimicked. She grinned wickedly, until Sans glared in her direction. His pupils flickered back into his sockets as he looked softly back at the small human next to him. “Frisk?”

Suddenly, so tiny it was barely distinguishable, she nodded. Sans looked shocked. “You…...you weren’t just joking? I thought you were joking.” Frisk shook her head. He blinked once, then again, then once more. Leaning in, he whispered, “Welp, I guess that makes my job of asking you on a date much easier.”

Her head shot up, cheeks still slightly pink. “You…me…like…that?”

“Yup.”

Calibri cleared her throat loudly. “I’m just going to leave you two lovebirds here, ok?”

Frisk and Sans started, both having forgotten she was there. “Ok,” Frisk mumbled. “See you in a bit, I guess.” Perking up, she added: “Say hi to Mettaton for me!”

“Hey! Who said I was visiting him?” she yelled from the doorway. “I was going to see Alphys! Although, that’s not a bad idea…” She trailed off, lost in thought. The door clicked shut.

“So…” Frisk was mumbling again. “You…l-li…you…and me?” She seemed nervous to the point where she couldn’t form a sentence. Sans inwardly chuckled, and thought again about how adorable she was when she was flustered.

“Oh, come on, Frisk,” he said teasingly. “You’ve flirted with almost every monster in the Underground, yet when trying to form a coherent sentence with me, you stutter.”

She threw her hands up in exasperation. “I’m sorry, ok? I can’t keep a good poker face, unlike you.” She winced. “I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…”

Sans shrugged. “It’s fine. I take pride in my _poke-her_ faces.” He promptly poked Frisk in the stomach. She let out a squeak, and attempted to run away, only to be caught by him. Sans grabbed both her wrists and held them above her head, then started mercilessly tickling her. Giggling and squeaking uncontrollably, Frisk squirmed in his grasp fruitlessly. “Y-you’re e-eek! E-evil!” she panted while grinning with a smile to rival Undyne.

“Am I? Really? How come I was never aware of this occurrence?” Sans teased.

“Stop i-it!”

“Let’s see…hmm…the last time I was told I was evil was…hmm…I think it was when me, Pap, Undyne, and Alphys played tag when we were little.”

“S-Sans!”

“I had just been made ‘it’ by Pap, and so I teleported behind Undyne, and tagged her.”

“Sans, l-let go o-of m-me alr-ready!”

“If I remember correctly, she called me an ‘evil clownfish’ and proclaimed that I was dead to her.”

“Look at y-you, using your f-fancy l-language.”

“Oh, for that, you’re getting an extra minute.”

“Noooooo~!”

***

Frisk lay panting next Sans on the couch. Finally having gotten tired of torturing her, he had let her go, but not before quickly pecking her cheek with his teeth. Frisk involuntarily blushed at the thought. _What does that make us?_ she wondered. _Friends don’t_ usually _kiss each others cheeks…right?_

“Whoops. I kinda went over one minute, didn’t I?” Frisk followed Sans’ gaze to the clock, and noticed it had been half an hour. She groaned, and fell sideways, putting her head in Sans’ lap. “Yeah, kiddo?” Frisk hummed, too worn out to speak proper sentences. “Yeah, sorry ‘bout that.”

She giggled quietly. Sans looked down at her fondly, and on instinct, began stroking his fingers through her hair, removing any knots that might have formed during their tickle session. She shut her eyes, enjoying the gentle sensation, or rather, sansation, while it lasted. Soon lulled into a rhythm, Frisk fell asleep. Sans smiled softly, a true smile of happiness, not one of his masks, and sleep soon came for him as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello  
> It's me again  
> Here is the next chappie!  
> Enjoy ^w^

Calibri walked inside, followed by an overly-energetic Papyrus, at 7p.m., 4 hours after she left, to an almost silent house. But then, she happened to walk into the living room, where Sans and Frisk were still sleeping peacefully. Somehow they had moved so that Frisk was clutching Sans’ arm like her life depended on it, and Sans had his head resting on hers. Calibri wolf-whistled. "So I guess they ended up working something out,” she said, impressed. “I wasn’t really expecting anything to happen, but you know…”

 “CALIBRI?” Papyrus called from the kitchen. “I’M GOING TO MAKE SPAGHETTI, ALRIGHT?”

“Ok,” she replied, even though she wasn’t listening. “Do whatever you want.”

“OK!” he said joyfully.

Frisk, at that point, stirred a little, then jolted awake. In a panic, she frantically looked around for something. Noticing Sans beside her, she panicked even more, and quickly ran up to Calibri. “Bri, where’s Pap? I need to find him, I need to see him, just once…” She continued her frantic talking about how she needed to see Papyrus, and how she needed to apologize to Sans, and how she would never again touch anything sharp or remotely dangerous. After a minute of this, Calibri managed to shush her enough to tell her that Papyrus was in the kitchen, and was perfectly unharmed. Frisk wailed, and ran to the kitchen. She tackle-hugged his knees, and started sobbing about how she would never do ‘that’ ever again, and something about not wanting Sans to do something.

Then Sans woke up, and the previously peaceful house descended into chaos.

“Frisk?” he called sleepily. “What’s happening?”

“TINY HUMAN, PLEASE, DON’T CRY, SANS, HELP, WHY IS THE HUMAN CRYING, CALIBRI!”

“Please just stop. Everything stop.”

“I’m sorry, Pap! Sans-no-please…Cali…”

“Frisk…?” Sans called sleepily from the couch.

“DON’T KILL ME SANS!”

Calibri looked from Sans to Frisk, utterly confused. “What even…?”

“WHAT HAPPENED SMALL HUMAN?”

“Chara!” she wailed.

“WHO IS THIS ‘CHARA’?”

“She’s dead, by the way,” Sans added helpfully.

“What? How is a dead person responsible for Frisk having a panic attack?” Calibri was more confused than ever.

“Stupid f-flower-dead p-person-weapons-ballet s-shoes…s-stay aw-way-”

“Ballet shoes?”

“Ballet shoes?”

“BALLET SHOES?”

“...”

“Frisk, how about we make spaghetti with Pap?”

“No…Not Undyne…p-please…”

“What…?”

“Hey, Frisk?” Sans tried, but was quickly cut off.

“No-I’m sorry! Leave me alone! Don’t kill me!”

Things continued in that manner until Calibri shouted, “That’s ENOUGH!” and everything fell so quiet, they could hear a pin drop, aside from the occasional hiccup from Frisk. “Jeez louise. Now, Frisk, explain what happened.”

“I…I…I had a nightmare…” she started, but she started trembling, so Papyrus scooped her up in his arms and brought her to the living room, where he set her back down on the couch next to Sans. Curling up her legs, Frisk continued. “I dreamed t-that…all of you died…b-because of me…” She glanced at Sans, worrying her bottom lip, but he nodded for her to continue. “I…I hurt all of you.” Tear started falling down her cheeks again. “But…it felt so…so…so _real._ ” She took a deep breath. _It’s now or never_ , she thought. “And that’s because…because…it-” Frisk’s voice cracked. “I…um…"

"You know what? Never mind."

 _So much for ‘now or never’._  

***

A while later, after Pap had made spaghetti and they all had forced themselves to eat it (it had actually turned out to be one of his edible batches), everyone had gone to sleep, except Calibri. She was too busy reliving her afternoon. First she had gone to Alphys’ house, as planned, but then Mettaton showed up halfway through, and joined them watching anime. He didn’t want to admit it, but Calibri thought that he was secretly intrigued by it, despite his complaining. It got rather tense when Alphys left, but she wasn’t gone for too long, so it wasn’t that bad. But, it was the end of the day, before she left, that she loved the most.

***

_She sat on the couch, fascinated by the images on the screen. Mettaton, on her left, was equally enthralled. The episode ended, and the credits played. Calibri fell back onto the bed. “_ _That was awesome._ _”_

_“_ _Well,_ I _thought it had no plot whatsoever._ _”_

_“_ _Uh huh. I saw you watching, and you were loving every second of it.”_

_Mettaton pointedly looked anywhere except her. “_ _I was not._ _”_  

_Calibri smirked, then sat up and playfully pushed his shoulder. “_ _You were._ _”_

_“_ _Was not._ _”_

_“_ _Were too._ _”_

_Repeat those two sentences for five minutes, and that was their entire conversation while Alphys was getting food for the three of them. Calibri paused, and checked her watch. “_ _Oh crap! It’s almost 7! I promised Pap I would pick him up from his shift! Tell Alphys I have to go, ok?_ _”_

_“_ _Alright, darling. I guess that means you forfeit the argument. Oh well."_

_“_ _Are you trying to get me to stay here longer?_ _”_

_He blushed lightly, and looked away. “_ _N-no!_ _”_

_“_ _You are!_ _”_

_“_ _Oh my god, stop pestering me!_ _” He was most definitely blushing now._

_“_ _You loooooooove me!_ _”_  
_  
_ _“_ _Calibri!_ ”

 _She grinned in satisfaction. “_ _Well, bye then._ _” She made to get up, but a cold hand grabbed hers and pulled her back. Calibri fell back onto the bed…at least she meant to, but she somehow ended up in Mettaton’s lap. Way…_ way _too_ _close…_ , _she thought, soul pulsing like crazy. “_ _Uh-um…Met…Mettaton?_ _” Her voice_ totally _wasn’t insanely high-pitched. She_ totally _didn’t squeak embarrassingly at the end of her sentence._

 _“_ _Yes, darling~?_ _” If Calibri hadn’t known Mettaton was a robot, she would have sworn that he purred_ _at her. She heard her breath hitch. Why did she breathe, again? She was a skeleton, for gods sake. She didn’t need to breathe. Yet the aforementioned breathing only quickened as Mettaton leaned in._

***

Calibri smiled happily to herself, and turned onto her side. She stayed like that for another half an hour, then gave up on the prospect of sleep. She rolled out of bed, and quietly made her way downstairs. She stepped into the kitchen. “Sans?”

He started. His back was facing her, but he didn’t turn around to face her. Instead, he just hunched his back. “Hey, Cali.”

“Why are you awake?” she questioned, curious. Usually he took every opportunity to sleep.

He shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep.”

Calibri studied his form carefully. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just couldn’t sleep, ok?”

“This isn’t like you, Sans.”

“Jeez, Cali, give it a _rest_ , would’ja?” He chuckled weakly.

She frowned. “ _Sans._ ”

“Alright. You got me.” He turned around, and Calibri saw his eyes. They were completely hollow and dark. He laughed weakly. “So. What do you think of your broken brother?”

Calibri stayed silent, but walked forwards and embraced him. Sans sighed, and leaned against her. Needless to say, the rest of the night was spent in the kitchen.

***

The next morning, Frisk woke up to a rather odd scene: Calibri and Sans hugging each other while asleep on the kitchen floor. She decided not to question it, however, and simply shook them awake. Sans was a little discombobulated, but Calibri was wide awake the moment Frisk so much as brushed her hand against her humerus bone.

“Hey Frisk,” Calibri yawned. “‘Morning.”

“‘Morning,” she replied. “I’m going to heat up some waffles, you want some?”

“Just one, thanks.”

“I’ll have a _couple_.” Sans said, now having brushed off the sleepiness enough to respond with half-decent puns. Nevertheless, Frisk still went pink at his mention of that word.

“Alright,” she said. “That makes it about…5 waffles, and we haven’t checked in with Papyrus yet.” As if on cue, Papyrus came running down the stairs in all his glory.

“HELLO, TINY HUMAN, CALIBRI, SANS!” he greeted.

“Hey, Pap,” Frisk smiled at the eccentric skeleton. “I’m heating up some waffles, how many do you want?”

“I SHALL HAVE TWO. CAN I ASSIST YOU IN ANY WAY?”

“Um. Sure, I guess.” _Cue the house burning down_ , Frisk thought to herself. _Well, no harm in giving it a shot._

***

Miraculously, the house stayed in one piece, and the waffles were actually edible. Papyrus had left for his rounds, and Calibri _for some odd reason_ felt the need to walk him there, even though she was going to Toriel’s house, which was in the opposite direction. That left Frisk. And Sans. Alone.

Frisk bounced up and down nervously. Quickly, she steeled herself and walked up to Sans. “Hey, Sans? You want to go to Grillby’s for lunch later?”

“Hmm?” He looked up from something in his hands that she couldn’t see. “Yeah, sure. You want to go right now?”

“But we just had breakfast.”

“Who said we were going to eat anything?”

Frisk shrugged. “Alright, then.”

He extended his hand, and winked. “Here, I know a shortcut.”

***

They stayed at Grillby’s until well after 4:00, which was only planned after they…actually, it wasn’t planned at all. Sans teleported them both back home (despite the many times she had done this, she _still_ felt weird for a couple minutes afterwards), and they binge-watched some of Mettaton’s old episodes.

“Hey, remember your pose-off with Mettaton?” Sans asked. “That was quite the show.”

She grinned and nodded. “I remember that. It was really fun. Scary, but fun.”

“Mettaton looked rather unop _pose_ able, in my opinion.”

Frisk laughed. “Nice.”

The credits started playing across the screen. “Welp,” Sans put his arms behind his head. “That was interesting. What do you want to see next?”

“Meh. I don’t care.”

Sans flicked through the videos they had, pausing occasionally and pointing out small jokes with some he remembered.

He was just about to play one of their favorites when the lights flickered and died. It was completely pitch black. He moved over to where Frisk was and grabbed her hand. She flinched, but quickly recognized it as him.  

Suddenly, there was a loud, creepy, and familiar laugh.

" **Heeheehee!** "

" **Howdy, Frisk!** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun! Hope y'all are enjoying this!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my litul biskits, and thank you for reading my book! This is probably going to be a series of completely random scenarios with little plot sprinkles inbetween, so if you have any suggestions, please comment down below! (Note, I have written a lot more than this, so your suggestion might take a while to be published :3)


End file.
